Forbidden Passion
by LeaD
Summary: All it took was love between royalty and an ex-killer to turn the fates upside down. A girl suddenly appears years later at the tournament seeking help for her mother unaware that she lives the consequences of their actions... cheating her of happiness?
1. The beginning of changed fates

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor do I own Sailor Moon. They are created and owned by two wonderful companies whose names I can't remember at the moment.

            Goku was relaxing by the water. He had to… ChiChi was only a few months pregnant with their first child and she was moodier then her monthly mood swings. She was hard to deal with sometimes, but maybe he'll get used to it one day. A sigh escaped his body as he remembered the days he used to go off and searching the world building up his strength… he misses those days, but now he's married ready to start a family… leaving isn't an option now.

"GOKU!!!!"  Chi Chi's scream filled the atmosphere. He sat up hearing the note of terror that stuck in her voice. He headed towards the home that had been recently built by her father. He saw a new sheet sitting on the ground still damp from the wash, and ChiChi being held as hostage by a girl with long silver hair… she couldn't be no older than sixteen.

"Don't move if you value her life…" The girl said turning her eyes to him. He stood there eyeing her… something vaguely familiar about her stood out, but he had never seen her before in her life.

"Let her go…"

"In exchange for your life…?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. He looked at the girl with a glare apparent in his young eyes.

"Who are you??"

"I am Selenity… Now have we got a deal or not??" She paused. "I sense the presence of a young child… do you really want to put another life in jeopardy for your foolishness??"

"Let her go…"

"Fine then, I had no intention of hurting her or the unborn…" She roughly threw ChiChi to the ground.

"Then what kind of villain are you??"

"No kind at all. I was daddy's little girl… until you killed him."

"Revenge fixes nothing…"

"But it eases the heart…" She fell into stance While Goku stood there. It's not right to hit females unless in the tournament but even then it wasn't bad because few females entered the tournament. "Then I'll hit you first!" She rushed to attack him He was ready to block the hit coming from the front but she disappeared and all he felt was his body falling towards the ground he hit the ground with a thud he saw a fist coming down at him but he disappeared and the ground cracked beneath her fist. He hovered in the air for a moment before deciding what to do. This girl has some serious problems with him and the only way to know what was to fight. Slowly he lowered to the ground and she didn't waste another moment and attacked him. He was able to dodge half of them though the other half landed. With a kick she went flying back and landed on her right arm.

"The style is familiar…" He commented wiping the bit of blood that poured from his lip.

"One would think you would forget the style of an honorable man." She tried pushing herself up with her right arm but winced slightly. "My father was so awesome they gave him the title of a General… General Tao." The words left her mouth as she held her right arm close to her body and fell into a different stance. The stance was different but momentarily caught his attention.

"You mean Mercenary Tao?!?" Goku's bewilderment showed but a foot to his face made it vanish in no time. He was being attacked by multiple kicks and a few punches from her left arm. "Your father was anything but honorable… He was… a killer." Goku did his best to make sense to the girl before him but she wasn't quite listening.

"My father couldn't hurt another person if he tried!!!" She landed a good blow to the stomach making him stop in his tracks.

"If he couldn't harm another person why did he kill my friend's father? Even more so, how could he ever try to hurt me?"

"Don't give me any of that!!!" She felt very light headed and fell to her knees. She had blood covering the front of her clothes. "My father couldn't hurt anyone else… No. He was too gentle to hurt any other being." She lowered her head even more Just as two beings landed behind the two.

"I told you…" The deeper voice said as the smaller one approached her.

"Selenity??"

"Chaotzu… tell me it isn't true?" She let her head stay low as if inspecting the levitated area where her bone had pierced the skin and blood poured form the wound. "Did my father really did kill others?" 

"Selenity…" He sent a worried look at his friend who now was accompanied by four females.

"Selenity-Sama…" The blonde stepped forward. 

"Stay back Aphrodite!" She snapped and the female stopped in her spot. She turned her eyes up at the male in front of them. "You knew, didn't you?" Her eyes welled up as she ignored the way she started to sway from blood loss.

"Of course I knew. I was like him…" He closed all but his third eye still watching her face. She opened her mouth to say something to him but consciousness left her finally.

"We have to take her back and quick…" The one in green approached him. "Are you coming or not, Tien?" 

"What for? She hates me…" He said earning a look from Aphrodite and Juno.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?!?!"

"Just go!!" Chaotzu pushed him towards the group. "It's your only to chance!!" 

"But-"

"Go!" Chaotzu urged him into the circle of girls who disappeared.

"What just happened…? I'm a little confused." Goku asked with his confusion evident on his face.

"I'll tell you what happened that girl ran away scared!!!" ChiChi all but yelled.

"She didn't run..." Chaotzu said. "She left without anyone knowing and they were mad with her, and they had reason… She's still just a princess and isn't even close ready to taking her mother's place."

"That girl was a princess?!?!"

"Yes…" Chaotzu sighed. "And Tien loves her like crazy…" He floated and left the two Sons in the dark of what exactly was going on.   
  
  
  
"Stay away from me!!!" Shrieking from the Princess' room was heard followed by shattering glass.

"Selenity, would you just calm down!!"

"You expect me to calm down?!? You see here I was holding my father on a high pedestal and…"  She paused in her sentence. 

"I know I know…" He reached his hand out towards her. "But it was the only way I knew how to live until I met Goku and his friends."

"Like that changes anything!!"

"I know it doesn't change the fact that we didn't tell you or your mother, but it still gave you no reason to seek out Goku." Tien said. "You know as well as anyone that your father was an awesome fighter. If he could be defeated then what does that tell you…" He said. "You're lucky Saturn was able to fix the break in your arm."

"…"

"Does it still hurt??"

"It's fine now…" She sat on her bed holding herself.

"I was talking about your grief…"

"Of course it hurts… I lost my father a few years ago and my mother only a few months ago." She sighed. "Originally I had gone to earth to search for you. I could trust you with anything…" She let tears slide down her face. "Then I was thinking about dad and the one who defeated him… since I was there…"

"It was a stupid decision." He held her close. "Goku is an amazing being; no matter what anyone does he manages to surpass everyone."

"I love you…" She said gently, ignoring his last statement.

"What??"

"I love you." She looked up at him… her tears had ceased amazingly, but he had not expected this declaration of love. "I don't care if you don't feel the same but I had to say it." She grasped his face in her hands and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Selenity, I don't-"

"Don't worry about it…" She looked away embarrassed with herself and hurt at the same time.

"I…love you too." The words almost didn't leave his lips, but he had to tell her because she had been so bold as to tell him her feelings. Without a moment's hesitation he found himself pinned to the bed and in the middle of a very passionate kiss. No words were spoken to break the moment, neither wanted it to end. So it didn't… and the end result was two young adults lost in a night of forbidden passion, one that would change the lives of many.


	2. I had to pick the villain

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z nor do I own Sailor Moon. They are created and owned by two wonderful companies whose names I can't remember at the moment.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" Selenity asked settling herself on the bed slightly pouting.

"I'm sorry…" He sat behind her placing his legs on either side of her before hugging her from behind and placed his hands on her stomach just recently finding out what was on the other side of the flesh. "But I've always come back."

"Except for that whole fight with Prince Vegeta…" She whispered placing her hand over his hand.

"I'll be back." He kissed the back of her neck. "I myself do not wish to fight, but it would better if I was there just in case."

"But Goku would have the whole thing under control?"  Her voice quivered proving she would break down in tears very soon.

"Selenity listen to me." He whispered. "Goku isn't perfect… We don't know all that much of what Cell is capable of." He felt her body tremble.

"But I don't want anything to happen to you. You said it yourself you can only be wished back by the dragon once. Our child will need a father."

"You know I'll be careful." He rubbed her stomach. "I want to come back to you and the little one."

"I've been hearing rumors you know." She said. "About Beryl rising up... If this is true my powers cannot be tapped into until after..."

"I know…"  He whispered into her hair. "I'll be back I promise. While I'm gone I'll miss everything about you."

"And I will miss you…" She surrendered.

"I'll be back, I promise." He kissed her cheek and trudged to the door looking behind him once more before closing the door.

                Within two week's time he had returned and stayed with her through the rest of her pregnancy. She vowed to kill him in sleep which really hadn't surprised anyone; I mean she was mad at him for the pain so of course it was easy to pass the blame. In the end it turned out that the happy couple was now proud parents of a blonde hair- blue eyed baby girl. With a bit of a disagreement between the two of them they decided to name the child Serenity. Unfortunately neither of the two was aware of the evil that was waiting for his next journey to the planet earth to strike. 

"Soon…" She spoke.

"Queen Beryl…" A little annoying voice sounded from behind the woman. "I have located my father's ultimate weapon… It will take a few years to find the energy needed…"

"This Majin Buu will distract the male from Queen Selenity?" The woman cut him off.

"If what you say about him returning to Earth when it is threatened it is guaranteed he will be gone, as well as killed forever."

"Then the Queen and the young princess will be easy pickings." Beryl smirked. "Proceed with your plan, Babidi, but if you fail…"

"I won't fail your highness."  Babidi said. 

"You and I have a mutual need to rule. You of the Earth, me of the Moon." She waved her hand at him lifting his tiny body off the ground while he seemed to be choking for oxygen. "It all works out so there is no room for failure. Understand?"

"Y….ye…yes." He managed to choke out and his body hit the ground with a heavy thud. Babidi stood up and left the room after a quick bow to the queen and left her quarters.

"Should we follow him to Earth?" A voice asked as four shadows appeared in the corner of her room.

"No… His plans have too many holes in them. When he fails I want you four to take over where he will leave off."

"What if he succeeds…?"

"Nonsense, Babidi knows nothing about the Dragon Balls. If even one of the warriors manages to survive they can easily restore everything to as it was; and from what I've seen they have an annoying habit in finding a way to survive. So either way he fails." She laughed. "Then the earth will also fall under my ruling." 

"Yes, our queen." The voices said.

"Alrighty then…" Tien looked at his three-year-old daughter who had her blue eyes on his face intently. It amazed him how much a child could prove to pay attention. He pulled a bandana over his third eye and placed both hands over his two remaining eyes. "Where's Daddy?" He asked as the child reached for his fingers as if trying to pry them away. When he finally opened his hands the girl let out a happy squeal of laughter. He smiled at her then her face went back to a serious one and she covered her own face much like how he had just done. "She didn't just…"

"She just recently began mimicking people just after you left to visit Chaoztsu two weeks ago." Selenity's voice made him jump. Tien smiled a small smiled and pulled the girl's hands away from her face, but when he had she had her tongue poking out. He frowned for a moment before laughing at her.

"Lemme guess… Aphrodite?" He asked his wife who only smiled and nodded. "You are a smart girl you know that, Serenity?" he tickled her lightly sending her into a fit of giggles. "I think you get the brains from me…"

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's quite obvious she had to think to be able to cover her face just before sticking out her tongue. I wasn't expecting it… quite frankly I don't anyone would. It's something a fighter would do."

"Excuse me! I do fight!"

"You haven't for the past few years, dear." He said before grinning a bit. "But if it helps she's got her mother's good looks."

"And thankfully not your third eye…" Selenity added.

"Well we can't be sure about that one… my third eye didn't appear till I was like seven." He said watching the woman shake her head. Tien got up to hug her thinking his little girl would be fine in the little chair she had been in. As soon as he hugged her Serenity began to cry.

"Da….da!" She began crying out before her wails followed. Both Selenity and Tien looked at the girl who in between wails was screaming out 'Da'. Tien immediately took a step to the girl who immediately lowered her volume a little. Each step closer she began to quiet some more. When he was right in front of her, her hands went back to covering her face. Tien smiled a bit.

"The girl's a genius!" He declared. He removed her hands and her eyes were crossed this time. Tien shook his head. "Never let Aphrodite watch this girl."

"Selenity…" Juno knocked on the doorway seeing how the door was open. She glanced at Tien who was laughing at the silly faces the young princess was making at him before yawning sleepily. Tien mentioned something about taking her for her nap. She smiled at the girl before her faced went back to distressed. She leaned over and whispered what she had to say to the queen in her ear. Selenity's face grew sadder and sadder by the moment and she nodded.

"Thank you… Tell one of the servants to have his earth traveling bag ready… and call Bardock. The Saiyan still owes me a favor for saving his life that time many years ago. 

"Selenity-Sama, what are you planning?"

"We've got to send Serenity to him. She is still a child and having her here could interfere with the battle."

"Serenity-hime? We're sending her with the few remaining Saiyans in the universe?"

"He will not harm her, I know he won't." Selenity said. 'In fact he'll probably become attached to her after We're all gone…' She thought to herself eerily.

"Hai… I'll contact him." Juno said and Selenity walked to her room to look at Tien. She sucked on her bottom lip before deciding to break the news that he had to go to earth… Something about a threat occurring… one that threatened the both of them. She watched him tuck in their only little girl and she almost didn't want to break the news… If what Juno had told her about Beryl's plot is true the child could easily lose both of her parents and would wind up stuck in world full of pain.

"Selenity?" Tien's attention was now on the woman he loved with all of his heart and then some. Apparently something was wrong because her eyes were full of tears… not of the happy kind either.


	3. Always left alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z nor do I own Sailor Moon. They are created and owned by two wonderful companies whose names I can't remember at the moment.

"Why me?" Bardock held the little girl out by her shirt letting her dangle in the air which sent her into a fit of laughter as she wiggled around.

"Bardock, I trust you to take care of her." Selenity took the little girl out of his grasp and held her close. "She's my only daughter and quite frankly I highly doubt both me and Tien will survive our battles. I'm also sure you've had visions of my death as well as the destruction of Earth… the same visions the princess of Mars have been having."

"But why me?"

"Bardock… because of uncertainty with her father I highly doubt she'll be able to receive her birthrights from me. Not until much later than she should. She will need to be able to protect herself and you yourself said you had never gotten to know your own son. Here on Kanassa(*) with the other Saiyans who managed to survive and be brought back by the Namekian dragon balls she can be protected and can learn the things you have always wanted to pass on."  She watched Bardock as he contemplated the situation. "I know she is not a Saiyan but she has the blood of two fighters."

"She will begin her training on the second full moon of this planet." Bardock said to the woman. "In fifteen year's time I will turn her over to her father's care on earth."

"Thank you." She told the man for both letting her know her daughter will have one of her two parents and taking care of her. Selenity smiled watching her daughter cover her face with her hands. Selenity pried them open to see the girl's tongue sticking out making the woman giggle. "Goodbye my beautiful little girl…" No sooner had the woman handed Serenity over then left without looking back in fear if she does she wouldn't ever leave. Serenity inspected his face before touching his forehead as if searching for something. When she hadn't found what she was searching for she scowled at him before trying to push him away.

"No Da'…." She said trying to continue to push away.

"Of course not..." Bardock said to the girl setting her on the ground before opening a door. The child immediately shoved herself up and took off through the door. "At least she can walk on her own legs." He watched her wander about before deciding when to exactly train her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

(Thirteen Years Later)  
  


"Oh please, Tamero, the girl is a total air head." A girl with hair so black it looked purple said to a guy with short spiky hair and one piece hanging in his face. 

"But she is Saiyan now…"

"Just because she has infused Saiyan blood doesn't make her Saiyan." 

"What about the trademark tail?" 

"Tamero, I'm telling you stay away from Usagi. She's not one of us and she'll never be one of us."

"And I'm telling you Hotaru, She's a lot nicer than you make her out to be!!" Tamero said. "She may not be a complete Saiyan genetically but inside beats the heart of one… I would think you wouldn't care so much about such trivial things!!" Tamero said as both he and Hotaru walked into a training room. Hotaru almost immediately scoffed at the blonde with the long pigtails who was busy training with the short tempered Rei. (Rumor had it that Rei was more in tune with the psychic powers the planet can offer.) 

"Usagi, you aren't concentrating…" Rei said punching the blonde in the chest sending her sprawled out on the ground.

"Doesn't matter, I've had enough of this scene anyway…" Usagi said giving Hotaru the eye before leaving the room completely.

"She's nothing more than a spoiled brat…" Hotaru said.

"Give her a break Hotaru…" Rei said looking at the door.

"You're slacking off in your training… Your power level will nothing more than normal."

"Whatever, dad…" Usagi muttered brushing past Bardock. "We all know I'm no Saiyan so I'm doomed to have a low to normal power level." 

"You know…"

"With hard work and dedication I can get stronger. But well know I won't be that way! I don't have the will of a great fighter… I'm average! I'm Standard! I'm common… I'm NORMAL!!!" She said turning her back on the man she had come to know as her father. Suddenly all warnings in her head went off and she moved as his fist broke through the door she was approaching.

"Normal huh?" He couldn't help but ask. "Take away your vision and you're something special…"

"That's not true." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come with me…" He said grabbing her arm rather roughly leaving no room for her whining or protesting. On the way they passed many other Saiyans who just watched them go. They were back in the training room where Hotaru, Tamero, and Rei were still. He reached up and took the red headband from his head and his wild locks fell a little. Without warning he tied it over her eyes making her blind.

"What are you doing?!?!" She demanded to know what was going on rather angrily. Proving she had picked up the temper of a Saiyan. Without saying a word Bardock powered up two blasts one in each hand. He released the one in his left hand directed right at her. In her mind she could see the energy coming for her and she moved only to duck as the other was shot. She stood there scowling. "Are you trying to kill me old man?!?!" Bardock only smirked and set of multiple blasts and just as he suspected she dodged them all perfectly. When the last few blasts were shot Bardock charged at her fist ready for attack. She moved and kicked him. It wasn't a painful hit but it was enough to satisfy him. She tore the bandana from her eyes and glared at the man before kicking at him again. "Jerk…" She muttered leaving the room but paused at the door. "Don't think I owe you for this little demonstration…" She then left. Bardock sighed picking up the headband before glaring at the Saiyans who were there. Once his gaze fell on the group around Usagi's age he noticed the boy that had been with them was gone.

"Usagi, wait up!!!" Tamero called as Usagi waited for him.

"What do you want?"

"To talk… that's what friends do… remember I explained this to you years ago." He said watching a slow smirk cross her face, just moments before she threw her arms around him. "And this is what I do…" He said kissing her quickly.

"I'm gonna miss you while your gone you know that?" She whispered in his ear. "You're probably the only person around here who get me." She said letting him go. Her fingers played with his dark locks. 

"Usagi, when I'm gone I want you to try and move on with your life…"

"What are you talking about?"

"They told me I might be gone for more than a couple of months… It's possible I'll be gone for a couple of years… or longer." He turned away from her pained look.

"But…" She stuttered on her words. "Quadrant 91456 isn't but a two week trip going and coming."

"It's also a big Quadrant."  He said. "Apparently we are to clear out more than half of the planets in that Quadrant for a client." 

"But…"

"I know… I wanted to wait for the tournament to come around this year so I can properly stake a claim on you but…"

"I know…" She whispered.

"I'm really sorry Usagi…" He said.

"Me too…" She walked away. Once in the safety of her own chambers she began to cry as she got comfortable looking at the moon in the distance. She then glared at it with hate. "It seems that everyone in my life has abandoned me completely… My real mother and father… and now my beloved. Could things get any worse?!?!"  
  


_'Soon… I will get my revenge on that wretched queen and all she cherishes. She will pay for banishing me away… She and everything she once loved with disappear under the power of Queen Beryl and I will rule the entire galaxy…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Kanassa is a planet Bardock and his group had taken over for Frieza if anyone didn't know. On this planet the beings that lived there had psychic powers of some sort and saw their end coming so the leader gave Bardock the same Psychic powers. Anyway he managed to scour up a few Saiyans who managed to survive and brought back more so they can live on Kanassa.


	4. Two years later on earth

(two years later)  
  
"Hey Goten…" Trunks stood behind his friend in line. "Didn't you have a date tonight?"

"Yes, and I had to cancel because dad wanted me to enter this tournament." Goten ran his fingers through his short hair cut. "Something about it meaning a lot to him and mom..."

"Trunks had a date too…" Pan jabbed the lavender haired boy in the ribs. "And a threat to cut his allowance…" She laughed. "That's a shame though a college student still on allowance from his mom and dad." 

"Did you have a date, Pan? Oh wait I'm sorry you scare the entire male population so you never date."  Trunks said making her stick her nose up in the air.

"I have no time for boys. When I'm not in school I'm training or WORKING!!! Is that word in your vocabulary Trunks?!?! It means having a job and getting your own money."

"You know Pan, lately you've been ticking on my one nerve and I just want to…"

"Usagi you're such a klutz…" A voice intervened from the front of the line. There three girls were just signing up.

 All three looked to be around the same age as Trunks and Goten. But they were scary looking. The one blonde looked void of every and any feeling since the color in her face was nonexistent, the short dark haired one was very mean looking like the girls who'd fight to be with  Trunks. Then the longer dark haired one she seemed to be the peacekeeper between the other two.

"Team number, please..." The guy at the table said breaking any thought on the three females further.  
"Fifteen…" Pan held up the red ball.

"The names of your team members, please?"

"Pan Son, Goten Son, Trunks Brief…" Pan replied.

"Team?!?!" 

"Oh you didn't know…" Pan smirked. "This year you can only enter with a team. I really wanted to enter but I needed a team and grandpa already has a team." She pointed to Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta behind them.

"So because of you we had to cancel?!?!" They asked.

"I guess so!!" She giggled jumping over Trunks who just tried to grab her and ran to hide behind her father.

"So Pan broke the news to you…" Gohan shook his head a little bit looking at his younger brother and his friend.

"I don't believe I broke a date off with Sandy for Pan!!" Goten growled.

"Well Sandy won't always be around… That's when you'll probably rather be around Pan and your friends." A different voice piped up.

"Tien you're here for the competition." Goku greeted the male.

"Yeah…" Tien said glancing to Chaoztsu to his left Krillin on his right.   
"Well good luck then…" Piccolo said simply.

"But you'll have some trouble because we're unstoppable."

"If our competitors are like these guys it will be an easy win." The all cockiness known as Prince Vegeta spoke up.

"That sounds like the cocky attitude of a typical Saiyan male." A voice spoke up. The group of fighters turned around. Before them was the peacekeeper girl from before. She smiled softly. "Yes this tournament should be fun." Something about her smile just outright proved she was not of earth.

"You're not human…" The mother to two demi Saiyan males said eerily. Even with out the special power sensors the others have the feeling about the girl was off.

"Who are you and how do you know about Saiyans?" 

"Woman, back up." Vegeta took his protective stance over his woman.

"Although it is unlike a Saiyan to show fear to an enemy, I'll let it slide for the simple fact that I have a message for one of your members."

"Now's not the time Rei." A completely different voice made the girl jump. Everyone's gaze turned to the taller man. The only one who recognized him happened to be the prince of all Saiyans. "The Preliminary battles will begin and the girls need you to qualify."

"Sorry…" She said softly bowing to the male with a red headband. Within a moment she was speeding off.

"My apologies, Prince Vegeta… The girl is extraordinary and she knows it making her cocky. If only she knew whom she was speaking to. Good luck in the tournament." His gaze turned to Tien momentarily before he walked away.

"Wait…" Vegeta stepped forward but got no response as the guy continued to walk away.

"Did you know that guy, Dad?" Bra asked softly.

"Kakarot, do you know who that man was?"

"Was I supposed to?" Goku asked.

"Fool, that man there was your father…" Vegeta said.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Everyone looked at the prince as if he lost his mind.


End file.
